Harry Potter and The Last Magelords
by Qfic1993
Summary: The mage-lords of Hyboria has sent themselves into eternal magical sleep to escape their sorcerous foes. And so they now find themselves in another world and another time. In so doing, they shall bring a new age of magic, one that will see themselves as Overlords of this Earth.
1. Prologue: The Long Sleep Goodbye

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons or their relevant editions. They are owned by Wizards of the Coasts. I also do not own the Harry Potter franchise, as it is owned by JK Rowling. This is fic made by me to express myself in writing. Thanks for reading this blurb.

**xxx**

Prologue

Hurry, time is running out!" screamed Vorr. Aria and Nost were quickly following, their gilded white robes making it slightly harder to run. The white marble hallway whizzed by them as they ran, aided by Aria's spell of haste. They came upon silvery double doors.

Vorr spoke the command word, but the doors did not budge. He spoke the word again but still it refused to move. Let me" said Nost. He stepped forward and spoke a dire spell. Green fire shot from his hands and the doors melted, the silvery metal sagging rapidly. Spells left the three mages lips and they floated into the room. In the circular chamber, the only illumination came from a glowing, 20 foot tall diamond.

They quickly approached it while Aria muttered a spell. They are in the castle, it seems Gorrukin failed us" there was a bitter undertone to that. Nost spat, "the yugoloth is a mercenary, they all are. A losing battle is not something that a mercenary fights for" Vorr shook his head, "It doesn't matter now, perhaps it never will. The only thing remaining is the utter destruction of the Blood Kings and the survival of our remaining brethren" Aria and Nost nodded.

As Vorr looked onto the softly glowing diamond, he wondered where it had all gone wrong. He, Aria and Nost had been lords of the great Empire of Hyboria, an empire built on the backs of slaves and through the might of their wizardry. Theirs had been a great empire, with armies that came from the grave and the planes of damnation. They had been mighty but too blind in their arrogance to see what had festered in the heart of their rule.

In order to better gain a sapient workforce, they conquered other budding realms on the backs of magical creatures. Though their armies of demons, devils and undead were useful, they had also enslaved other magical creatures like giants and dragons to fight for them, as well as to serve as slave labour and coursing beasts.

That had been the final straw of sorts, for the dragons and their ilk had begun breeding in secret, sorcerers, spellcasters who could perform magic without needing training or years of study. And so a secret war of magic began, which then became a full-fledged war and now finally for the empire of Hyboria, a calamitous rout.

In hindsight however, the rot had already set in many centuries ago, with many arcanists leaving the empire for other worlds and planes, their study of magic pushing them onwards for their advancement in the magical arts. As some were killed and more left, the sorcerers now known as the Blood Kings had already won. They just did not know it, and Vorr intended that their last act be to bring as many of them to the Hells along with his empire.

Lets begin" Vorr said and they quickly arranged themselves. Uttering in unison, they began their final spell on the diamond, the Last Resort. There had been many Last Resort's in their empire. It was a fail-safe, meant to annihilate the surrounding area and everyone in it, a threat which the Blood Kings did not think the arcanists of Hyboria would actually act on, to their dismay.

Now the spell almost reached completion, the diamond glowing brighter and brighter, the magical potential ready to explode and bring the Castle of Spells and all those within it to ruin. As their chant neared completion, their bodies became opaque, almost translucent. They were being shifted into their magical safehold, along with a dozen of their fellow arcanists who elected to stay behind for the sake of empire. They had been placed in the stronghold, in magical stasis along with much of their empire's wealth in magic, and as they completely ghosted away, Vorr final thoughts were that he wished he could see the faces of those bloody sorcerers one last time.

**xxx**

Well, what do you think? Some comments and feedback are appreciated.


	2. 1: A New Beginning

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons or their relevant editions. They are owned by Wizards of the Coasts. I also do not own the Harry Potter franchise, as it is owned by JK Rowling. This is fic made by me to express myself in writing. Thanks for reading this blurb.

**xxx**

Chapter 1

"_Accio_" and with a puff of displaced air, the Goblet of Fire transports Harry and the body of Cedric Diggory away. "_No!_" Voldemort cries, how could this happen, he was so close! Just a little bit longer and he would have killed this damn boy. If only those…ghosts had not stopped him, he could have finished the vaunted Boy Who Lived.

"With the boy gone, we must hurry my lord. Staying here any longer will make us all the more vulnerable" said Lucius Malfoy in that slimy snake voice of his. Voldemort sighed, "Yes, let us Lucius, to your manor then?" Lucius startled then nodded swiftly. "Wait" said Crabbe, "what's that?"

The air was distorted, as if desert air was shimmering, then the space above the graveyard that they were in seem to expand, the violently exploded. The blast was some distance away from them but it still swept them off their feet. Some of the weaklings cried out, and flailed their arms. They got up, Voldemort was first of course, and silently but warily, the Dark Lord approached the ragged "hole" in space.

There was a kaleidoscope of colours swirling within the hole and he could not make anything out. But there was something, something he could sense but not see within the maelstrom of colours, which he found fascinating.

_Why, why why why why_…

_Traitor, you betrayed us, how could you_

_No! I did not know_…._what_…_wait_…_argh_

_Its happening, a fusion, the magic_…_it_…_nooooooo_

_You did this_…_it was not supposed to go this way you useless weakling you_…_why did this happen_…

_It was supposed to be only for a while_…_to sleep away_…_traitor_…_you made this_ _happen_…

_We did this_…_we deserved it_…_to escape_…_to hide from them_…_the Blooded_ _Ones_…

_Sorcerers_…_yes them_…

_Sorcerers_…_yes they are the ones responsible_…

_Yes sorcerers_! _The ones_…

_Ones_…

_Yes, we are now ONE!_

They saw the truth of it all then and there. When the spell had taken Vorr, Aria and Nost into stasis along with the remaining mage-lords, the dimensional space had catapulted them across the stars. It had been meant to throw off the scent of the sorcerers and their dragon masters.

But when they travelled across the cosmos, something indefinable happened to their dimensional chamber. Something that destroyed the magical items of their now dead empire, that fused their minds and souls together, destroying their physical bodies. Now without form or the constraints that came with it, the last mage-lords of Hyboria became _ONE_.

The colours stopped rippling. Voldemort took a step back. "My lord, we must hurry" spoke Lucius. Voldemort gave him a stare and Malfoy almost shrivelled under that minute gaze. "Crabbe, Goyle, investigate this at once!" the Dark Lord cried out and the two bumbling Death Eaters approached the now stagnant colours gingerly, afraid of this strange phenomenon yet more afraid of their master.

When they got near the colours it seemed to swirl one more time, then simply shimmered away. There was nothing left of the colours and the two Death Eaters turn to look at their master. Crabbe and Goyle screamed, as their bodies shrivelled up and fell to the ground, desiccated as if they had lain in some tomb for 1000 years. Voldemort took a step back and heard some puffs of displaced air. _Damn them the cowards_, thought Voldemort and he risked a glance back and noticed some like Nott and Avery had fled, while Wormtail and Malfoy and a few others had stayed.

_Most likely they fear my displeasure more_, thought Voldemort. He turned to look at the corpses of Crabbe and Goyle but there was something else now that materialized in the air. It was manlike but seemed to be cloaked, ethereal almost like a ghost. In fact it began to look more and more like a ghost but was skull faced and seem to be thick, like it was many ghosts floating in the same spot.

_Crabbe and Goyle_ _perhaps?_, mused Voldemort. The air resolved itself and the ghost, if that was what it was, approached them, floating casually. "_Greetings",_ it spoke in a voice them seem to be a dozen people speaking at once. "_Yours?",_ it seem to motion to Crabbe and Goyle, Voldemort approached and said, "Yes they were and greetings to you too". This was most interesting, he had not seen such a magical phenomenon before, not even in all his time abroad learning the Dark Arts. "What are you?" asked Voldemort. It seemed to look over the other Death Eaters and nodded towards Voldemort, "_I am One. I was once a defender of a_ _great empire, now gone and I yearn to know more about where I am_." Voldemort nodded but before he could say more there were loud sounds of popping.

Armed with wands Aurors appeared, and as soon as they saw the Death Eaters but more importantly Voldemort, they seem to stop and stare. The ghost thing, One, took a quick look and threw a bright coloured ball. The ball, in fact a prismatic sphere, blasted the Aurors, burning, electrocuting and poisoning some. The few Aurors outside of the effect were blasted down with bolts of lightning, and one lone Auror remained.

The wizard tried to apparate away but the ghost thing shrieked and the man _exploded_, small bits of him spraying all over the place. Wormtail soiled himself, while Lucius seem to hold back the contents of his stomach. Voldemort only gazed at the destruction, so quick and deadly. He had not heard of ghosts combining itself together, nor had he heard of them using magic and _foreign _deadly magic at that.

He turned to One and tried to speak but found he could not move his mouth, his body at all. The Death Eaters also could not move, held in a magical spell of holding. "_I think that you should be grateful, but more importantly afraid_" spoke One, "_you are sorcerers this much is true_. _Your minds reveal that much_, _from those that are weak in mental arts but I am One. I will know everything_, _but first let us be away_"

15 mages worked in concert, a hive mind dedicated to new purpose and new ideals. No more fighting for empire, time to fight for themselves. No, for itself. For there was no more Vorr, no Aria, no others. There was only One and with a whispered spell, One, Voldemort and the death eaters were taken away with a pop of displaced air.

**xxx**

Comments and feedback are appreciated.


	3. 2: New Purpose

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons or their relevant editions. They are owned by Wizards of the Coasts. I also do not own the Harry Potter franchise, as it is owned by JK Rowling. This is fic made by me to express myself in writing. Thanks for reading this blurb.

**xxx**

Chapter 2

_1 Year Later_

Lucius slowly trudged through the hallways of his manor, hating this part of the day. He was forced to be a messenger, between his master and the abomination that now "haunted" a wing of his mansion. Rubbing his scruffy face, when was the last time he shaved?, Lucius was forced to admit the only reason why he was forced to do so was because of his failure to acquire the prophecy only a few months back. Now that the school year was over, the Potter boy would be with his family and the Dark Lord could not touch him there, at least not yet.

Now it seemed his son and only heir would be the ones to strike a decisive blow against Dumbledore and his pesky Order of the Phoenix, after the bumbler Fudge and that bitch of his Umbridge failed to do any lasting harm to the Order or Dumbledore for that matter. Damn it all, he wanted to be with Draco, if not to remind his son of the importance of not failing the Dark Lord, but more importantly of ensuring that the Malfoy's would retain some power after the Dark Lord conquered Magical and Muggle Britain.

That part would have to wait though as Lucius came upon polished double doors of oak. He knocked three times, and waited outside. Lucius grimaced and stroked his head remembering what had happened in the early days after the ghost had brought them back to his manor. He had violated the minds of every Death Eater in the manor, regardless of station or rank, or for that matter skill in Occlumency. Lucius was no stranger to the Occlumens or Legilimens and was skilled in both. You had to be, in order to survive the cutthroat world of the Death Eaters and Pure-blood families. But the ghost, One it called itself, was like a hammer and a snake, smashing through mental defences and slithering in, devouring every tidbit of information, like Nagini.

After that, One simply wondered into this part of the house, a lounge stocked with potent and expensive liquors and custom furniture and stayed in there. Voldemort had tried to kill the entity or something like it, but stayed his hand, thinking of making use of the ghost after that terrific display of magic in the graveyard as well as its mental probing skills. Any Death Eaters sent in never came out so the Dark Lord ordered no one to enter this part of the manor, brooding all the while about a lost opportunity and ally.

Since that day, and the loss of the prophecy, Lucius was an errand boy, always at particular hours being sent to this part of the manor, knocking on the door, expecting a response. When none came, he would go back to his master like a cowed dog. Now though the double doors opened. Lucius gulped and was compelled against his own will to walk in. He would have screamed, except his mouth did not work.

**ccc**

One wandered the shadowy streets of Diagon Alley, or to be precise the shadowy reflection of Diagon Alley. He was in the Plane of Shadow and the dark reflection of the world it had found itself in. One wandered the streets, noting the ruins around it. This was the nature of Shadow, it was a crude reflection and could not copy all the little nuances of the Prime. One, shifted his new body, into the scaled form of a mighty shadow dragon and took to the sky, its new form filling out as it rose higher and higher into the dark sky.

The body was an amalgamation of several creatures, a doppelganger, a mimic, some black oozes and even a few choice creatures beyond this stars. He ripped their individual minds, then fused them together in several rites of fusion and transmutation. The final product, a black, formless ooze became a host for One's prodigious mind. With such a ooze-like body, One could form it to any form or creature it wanted with a mere thought.

As One flew over the shadow Diagon Alley, now its domain, One saw the ghouls and wights busy restoring some parts of the now sprawling city. Other undead monsters moved building materials here and there, repairing only portions of One's city, the more dilapidated parts of course.

One let its mind wander and then felt a mental ping across its thoughts. Ah, the Malfoy. One took a look around his new city and was satisfied, its form shifting again to that of a human, the elder Malfoy and with a few words reappeared in the lounge room. It had been just as One left it, messy and strewn about with books, rotting mutilated bodies and smashed bottles of fine whisky. He went to one bottle and took a swig straight from the bottle, savouring the taste.

He crooked his finger and Malfoy walked in under One's compulsion. He knew the Malfoy was uneasy and he released the mortal from his mental hold. The elder Malfoy took out a perfumed handkerchief and took a sniff from that.

Lucius looked upon a reflection of himself, down to the expensive clothes and took a wary step back. The only difference was the eyes. They were milky white and seemed to swirl, with no hint of white or pupils. Lucius cleared his throat and began, "Noble One, uh…how are you this fine day?" it was the night and the Death Eater meeting was about to begin soon.

One cocked his head to the side and melted into black ooze. Lucius took another step back and took out his wand. One formed several fanged mouths and chuckled, "_Do not be afraid Lucius. I mean you no harm. I see that Riddle wants_ _to meet with me, correct_?" Lucius gulped. The ghost never had any respect for any of them, especially Voldemort, "Yes Noble Ghost. My lord wishes to meet with you for some time now, but I see you are no longer indispose"

One again chuckled, "_You could say that. Come Malfoy, let us go see what the_ _inborn freak wants, shall we_?" Before Lucius could utter a rebuke the world shattered and remade itself in an instant, and he found himself in the main hall.

The other assembled Death Eaters were shocked some got up and held out their wands, but the black ooze extended tentacles that gripped their necks. Other took umbrage but were similarly subdued. All except Lucius and Voldemort who sat at the end in a high back chair, looking very angry but knowing he could do nothing.

A part of the ooze slithered to Voldemort and formed a handsome, androgynous face with no mouth. Mouths then formed all over the snake-like appendage the head was attached to and chuckled, "_Greetings and salutations oh Lord of the_ _Eaters of Death. Tell me, Lord Freak, how goes your little war_?"

Voldemort seemed to be frothing at the mouth and stood up defiantly, "It is going well, creature, better than expected. It could even succeed when you release my followers" One released them, and the Death Eaters took gasped for air. Slithering like a snake, One sat at the opposite end, and became a beautiful naked she-elf, the only visible sign of its true form those strange eyes, an affectation One greatly enjoyed. Lucius hurried to his seat.

Some of the wizards took a look at One and quickly turned away, fearing their Lord's displeasure. Voldemort sneered, "Why have you now deign to come to us? I thought you were too busy with whatever it is you're doing" One smiled, "_I have already solidified my hold on my Empire and it is going even faster than_ _I expected. My little world is becoming a reality and soon enough it will be_ _grander than anything you can imagine_" Voldemort stared daggers at the monster, "What do you mean? Your empire is already here?" Some of the assembled Death Eaters quietly muttered amongst themselves. One never lost the smile, "_Yes though here is not the correct term. Adjacent from here would_ _be more appropriate, though you do not have to worry. My empire does not take_ _in any lands of this world. They are beneath my august personage, so to speak_"

It was true enough. One couldn't care about this world or any part of it. The magic could only be worked by through inborn talent and the technology that the mundanes had was easily surpassed with its own magic. There wasn't anything in this world that was important, except for precious metals. To that end, when One realized this world was truly beneath it, it sent its magic to every last magical owned back in this world, for their currency was similar to the planes. Gold, silver and copper, and with liberal uses of mind-raping, domination and complete mental-rearrangement, One held the likes of Gringotts and others like it under its magical sway.

Now precious metals and gems were brought in daily through secure breaches in Shadow that touched this world and One could use the gold to purchase materials, arcane components and other important reagents to build an empire in Shadow, which in One's opinion was a better world to rule in.

Voldemort seem to relieved, "Then you're purpose here is to…" One tapped it elven chin and put some thought into that, "_Because Riddle_" and Voldemort sucked in a breath, "_I can_" and One teleported away.

One reappeared in a dark forest, the Forbidden Forest and took a small walk. One could not care about Riddle's war or any part of their propaganda. But One found itself wondering what else was there to do, an empire on the way, enough magical power to crush dragons, and immortality. One found itself without external purpose and then like a bolt of lightning had struck it, One found epiphany. It had been chased from its world, its home by sorcerers and here now there were sorcerers aplenty. What else was there in life, but power and revenge. One had power so now it was time for revenge.

**xxx**


	4. 3: Sweet Soon!

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons or their relevant editions. They are owned by Wizards of the Coasts. I also do not own the Harry Potter franchise, as it is owned by JK Rowling. This is fic made by me to express myself in writing. Thanks for reading this blurb.

**xxx**

Chapter 3

_1 Year Later_

A shadow glides on the surface of the water, malice and hate dancing in where its eyes should be. The shadow comes unto what looks to be a pier with majestic boats lined up. Words are whispered and subtle flashes of light appear. The shadow mutters another word and this time the darkness seems to thicken for a moment. The shadow is pleased, and glides across the pier, coming unto what looks to be a mountain. There is a passage though, with young men and women walking through.

The shadow moves unseen and makes its way through.

**hphphp**

Boris Ivanoff is a good student. He knows he is and he can make his grades in Dark Arts. If only Professor Karla will give him the extension he needs on his assignment. Boris snorted at the thought, there was no way in all of Durmstrang that Karla would give an extension. In Durmstrang, unlike the weak and pathetic Hogwarts, Durmstrang prided itself on the capabilities of both students and those who educated them and in Durmstrang, if you could not make it then you did not deserve to make it.

As Boris walked the warmly lit hallways of the castle, he mused about the subdued air of the school. Ever since Karkaroff bolted, everything seem to be a bit…weak, that was the only word Boris could think of. Say what you will of the former Death Eater but the man could run a school unlike the current principal. Headmaster Gorgov was a good headmaster but good did not cut it in Durmstrang. Boris would not be surprised if he was replaced within the year.

Boris was so busy on his thoughts he did not notice the shadow. The shadow that slowly descended and ripped his head off from his shoulders. No one was around to see the gruesome sight, so the shadow, now looking like Boris whistled and walked away.

**hphphp**

One hurried through the torch-lit hallways. He needed to be quick with this particular task if he was to bring about the end of sorcerers in this world. Unfortunately, One mused as he loped past uncaring and nonchalant attitudes of "fellow students", their sorcerers had too many ways of escaping him. One had at first thought about massacring them in their homes and places of congregation but unfortunately that idea never panned out. They were too dispersed and when they gathered together they had that uncanny ability to teleport at will. One would have tried using some dimensional spells to bind them all, but that would be too noticeable, especially if some escaped to tattle on it, and add to that fact their convenient systems of teleportation circles, or some variant known as the "Floo Network"

One needed to try something more drastic and after a few moments of deep thought it found the perfect solution. The mundane's would help One to purge them all and through their technological weapons known as Nuclear Warheads. These incredibly powerful-by mortal standards- weapons would be used to scour the taint of sorcery from this world, even if it meant the utter destruction of humanity. It would not be a loss to mankind across the planes, One mused silently. He came upon doors that marked this as the Headmasters tower and whispering quick spells, One became invisible and gaseous.

One hurried through the cracks and floated up the circular stairway, flowing through another door and coming into an opulent room, decked with many bric-a-bracs and odd gadgets that previous Headmasters and the current one as well most likely collected and placed here. Seated in a high back chair in the middle of the room, with his head lightly snoring on the carved oak table was Durmstrang's current headmaster Gorgov.

The fact that he asleep instead of tending to his school only confirmed the mind-ripped thoughts One had acquired in order to better familiarize himself with the school and its faculty. It seemed that quite a number of students as well as teachers disliked this current headmaster, preferring the previous principal, a former Death Eater by name of Igor Karkaroff. One floated to the fool Gorgov and silently willed the spells he prepared just for this occasion into existence.

Gorgov's snoring never changed and nothing seem to happen but One was already pleased, because the spells had worked. One knew this world's sorcerers had few spells they deemed "Dark" with only 3 being the most terrible, at least in the knowledge of the general population. The most insidious was the Imperius curse, feared for its ability to control another's mind. One on the other hand, had access to many diverse and eclectic choices of spells of domination and so settled on a spell known as Necrotic Tumour.

Through such a spell, placed on many fools for the past year, One could control the actions of targets chosen, since the magic coiled itself like a real tumour around the brain stem of targets, magically enveloping their brains and allowing complete and permanent control over their actions. Along with the necrotic cyst enspelled within them, One could also ensure their quick deaths to prevent word getting out and with the telepathic bond spell being cast, he could lead them together, like a conductor, and they would do its bidding without knowing who or what pulled their strings.

It was a pity that the people here did not like him, but One could care less. The time of their purging was fast approaching, and One did not want to miss it. With vaunted Dumbledore dead and Riddle quickly rising in power, the final battle would come, One mused, to Hogwarts and it would be there the hammer would fall.

One woke Gorgov up with a telepathic slap. Gorgov bolted upright and One did not care for his facial features or hair, because to One they all looked the same. "_You will obey slave. Your task for now is to place the important faculty_ _members under the Imperius curse and to task them with maintaining the_ _stability of the school_," One would have done the job itself but why waste a good slave who could cast such a spell himself?

Gorgov gurgled some response but his mind spoke of submission. One smiled inwardly and teleported away. It could give further orders through the mind-link and right now One needed everyone to be calm. With Dumbledore gone and that buffoon Voldemort in charge, it needed everyone to stay within their own little circles to better his chances to annihilating them with the mundane's super-weapons. The path of subterfuge and domination could guarantee that no one would find out, especially since no one could divine his magic's and the only tell-tale sign of the tumour, a lesion on the back of the neck, was masked through his clever use of meta-magic.

As One floated through the now mind-controlled HMNB Clyde and their nuclear armed submarines and warships, One chuckled into the cold night air, imagining the mushroom clouds that would cover the world, and the sweet silence that would follow.

**xxx**

This fic is going to end soon, though with my schedule its going to be quite some time before I can end it. However I do have the intention of ending with the proverbial bang.


End file.
